Heaven and Sunshine
by Marie Meyers
Summary: [One-Shot] A brief, mature, and fluffy glimpse at the events that took place the night before Aislinn became the Summer Queen, in Seth's bedroom. Seth's POV. Set during the time of Wicked Lovely. Rated M for explicit/suggestive themes.


Title: **Heaven and Sunshine**

Summary: _[One-Shot] A brief, mature, and fluffy glimpse at the events that took place the night before Aislinn became the Summer Queen, in Seth's bedroom. Seth's POV. Set during the time of Wicked Lovely. Rated M for explicit/suggestive themes. _

Characters: Seth/Aislinn

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer/Letter from the Author: Let me just say, that this story is long overdue. _Wicked Lovely_ is one of my favorite series - purely because of Seth Morgan and Aislinn Foy. I've only read _Wicked Lovely, Fragile Eternity, and Darkest Mercy _because their romance was only really centered in those books, but you know, I don't really care.

I love them. I have shipped them since my sophomore year. Seth is real. He's passionate, and it's all for Aislinn. From the _Reign_ television series, Sebastian du Poitiers reminds me of Seth. I just have a thing for passionate, overwhelming romances like _Mash_ and _Saislinn_.

Anyhow, y'all know the drill - _Wicked Lovely_, Seth, and Aislinn are not original characters of mine. Neither is Keenan, or anyone else from the series. They are Melissa Marr's creation. Nonetheless, this story is of my imagination, so please ask permission before using any part of this fanfiction. ~ Marie Meyers, 2014

* * *

><p><span><strong>Heaven and Sunshine<strong>

_| "You taste like sunshine. More and more every day," he whispered. He ran his fingertip over her lips._

_She walked away, wanting to weep. "Is that why things changed with us? Me becoming something else?"_

_"No." He was calm, slow, like approaching a frightened animal._

_"Seven months, Ash. For seven months, I've been waiting for you to see me. This"—he picked up her hand, which glowed like Keenan had earlier—"is not why. __I fell in love with you before this.__" |_

* * *

><p>She tasted like Heaven. Aislinn tasted like Heaven, felt like Heaven, and was Heaven, with her stifled gasps of pleasure and bursts of sunlight that pulsed under her skin, that burned Seth's fingers when he slid his fingers against her softness.<p>

Her skin was almost scorching, a singe that seemed to travel from underneath her skin and to her mouth, her lips parted in pleasure, eyes wide hooded lustfully as he stared into them, and he could have sworn he saw lilies in them.

It was all too much; Aislinn's eyes, her skin, her. He felt his breathing become more labored with every gasp that slipped passed her lips; felt himself straining against his pants, his need pressed uncomfortably against the fabric of his jeans, wanting release. Wanting to release inside her - at least, in terms of feeling her wrapped tightly around him. She was beautiful. She was his. And after waiting for her to realize that - waiting so long for her to realize that - Aislinn finally saw.

And Seth wasn't about to let anything take her away from him. He'd vowed months ago, when he realized that he needed her - that simply loving her from the shadows was no longer enough - that he would never leave her side.

Nor would he let her leave his; of course, if Aislinn ever turned him away, and if she ever didn't want him, that was her choice - it would always be her choice - but Seth wasn't about to just hand her over to them. To the world of fey. To Keenan.

The very thought made him bare his teeth possessively, made his fingers roam that much more desperately over the contours of her frame as he slowly gave in to her whimpers and the need inside him, the pads of Seth's fingers gripping the edges of Aislinn's lace panties as he pulled them down; he slowly trailed his fingers against her inner thigh, the warmth under her skin making him wonder more and more of the warmth of her folds. _Oh, fuck_, he thought as his body trembled at the thought of touching her. _Oh fuck._

And then Seth felt her heat on him, hot and slick, like cream and velvet, and he sucked in a shuddering breath, then groaned because she felt even better than he had imagined he would, and boy,_ how he had imagined._ He knew it was not because she was faery, and he groaned again as he thought of her utter perfection. Aislinn was perfection. She was air, and whenever she was around Seth found himself struggling, as if before she'd come to him he'd been a man drowning. And maybe he had been. Seth knew not, he cared not - he only knew that he loved her, and that waiting, though agonizing it was, was ultimately worth it.

His fingers moved slowly, memorizing the glorious feel of her heat against them, stroking each inside wall as he counted how many times she arched and trembled, and climaxed beneath his touch. It made him growl low in his throat, possessively, made him think that perhaps, the Summer King wasn't all that irresistible, and that he could - maybe - give Aislinn so much pleasure she wouldn't be able to ever leave him. Or ever want to.

Because even though Seth told her he would always give her a choice, every part in him - almost daily, even - wanted to touch Aislinn, tower over her and pull her to him, and let everyone know that she was his, and no one else's. All his. Only his.

_Fuck, how he'd been waiting to touch her like this. _How long had it been? So long. _Too long._

He increased his movements slightly, mesmerized by her slick heat and high pitched gasps that tire ragged breaths from him, and then he turned his fingers slightly and made a come-hither motion, gently pressing against that part of her, and she cried out his name, and Aislinn sounded startled and beautiful. And breathless, and - Seth had never thought it possible - he fell more in love with her, with those sounds, with...all of it. All of her. He groaned as Aislinn said his name, urged her to do it again, told her how it hot it made him feel, and leveled his face with hers to look at her.

She was beautiful. She was his.

And irresistible, he thought, lowering his face to hers and sealing her lips in a kiss, muffling the sounds of his name on her lips. He slipped his tongue between them to stroke the inside of her cheek, and to feel more of her heat inside him.

Seth gasped as her tongue mingled with his, fighting for dominance that he could not give to her. _Not today, not now. Oh fuck, not now,_ and when Aislinn trembled, her body arching slightly, he tasted strawberries, raspberries, and lemons. Smelled roses, lilies, and the ocean. Seth opened his eyes, and saw tiny white flowers blooming in her hair.

And then the sunshine. It was warm, sweet and tantalizing. It burst from her mouth, and into his own, and for a moment he felt nothing but joy. Happiness. Through the haze of light blinding him, he realized that she was Sunshine, this infectious, unrelentless happiness that had taken over his life, and his world.

Murmuring how much he loved her, he kissed her eyelids, her forehead, her cheeks, and slipped his fingers from inside her, slipping his hands against the edge of her laced bustier and tugging it completely undone. Seth kissed each of her breasts, taking each mouth under the care of his tongue and teeth - earning stifled gasps once more - and then kissed her navel. The trim of curls at her sex. Her nub there.

And then Seth was breathing on her, smelling Aislinn's sweet candy scent, and knowing that once he tasted, he would never get enough. He put his mouth on her, making her cry out, and he whimpered alongside her. _Fuck_, he thought, _she tastes so good._

* * *

><p>AEN: Short, sweet, but to the point, and many more to come, so be prepared! Remember to review, and Happy Valentine's Day!<p> 


End file.
